A conventional molded motor is configured so that a stator core and a winding are covered with a mold resin such as BMC (Bulk Molding Compound) by injecting the mold resin into a molding die that accommodates therein the stator core. For example, in a conventional technique described in Patent Literature 1 described below, a regulating member is formed in a molding die, and the regulating member engages with an outer peripheral lower side of a stator core so that the lateral motion thereof cannot be made, thereby regulating lateral movements of the stator core in an accommodating concave portion of the molding die. With this configuration, a gap between a periphery of a rotor insertion hole of the stator core and a central die portion of the molding die is maintained in a uniform size; a thin resin mold layer is formed with a uniform thickness on the periphery of the rotor insertion hole; and thus misalignment of a bearing is reduced, thereby improving the rotation efficiency of a molded motor.